A Little Too Friendly
by PPE
Summary: Sakura contemplates her relationship with Syaoron and how she's going to have to explain to him her reason for missing their year and three month anniversary date.


Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captors Sakura

Sakura made her way down the steps of the university. She could hear the ancient monument of a bell the university owned ringing in the distance indicating that it was now nine p.m.

Frowning, she looked down at her own watch with disbelief only to have it conform her fears. Looking up into the sky, she could see how dark it truly was. Luckily for her, stars were out tonight.

Of course that didn't change the fact that she was late. Syaoron would not be happy.

He had been furious this morning when she told him that she had to go to school today. It had taken a forty - minute argument and ten minutes of coaxing before he allowed her to leave, and not before he had made her promise to be home no later then seven.

Sakura made her way slowly across the campus's parking lot to her lone car. She watched as the lot slowly cleared out until only she was left.

Syaoronhad told her that he had a surprise for her. Sakura suspected that he had made special reservations at a secluded restaurant just for her. After all, today was a special day. Today was there one year and three month anniversary of being together.

'_And with all the stress as of lately, I have hardly seen him.' _She thought sadly, recalling how Syaoron had graduated from his own university seven months ago, before he was forced to move back to his home for future training of his business.

Sakura inched her way to her car, before throwing her books into the back seat and closing the door. Instead f her normal routine of getting into the car, she made her way across the parking lot to the edge where she could watch the city lights from a far, in peace.

He had only returnedtwelve weeks ago. Sakura smiled faintly.

_'And when he did, my whole life changed as well.' _She thought in wonder.

Before Syaoron had left, they had just been seeing each other. It was nothing very romantic. Sure, they both confessed how they truly felt about each other, but there was nothing alive about it.

They both held back and kept their distances, respecting the other too much to move forward and fearing rejection or mistake.

Sakura recalled how the only intimate embraces they had had back then, were only brief, light hugs - mere shadows of the way they held each other now.

The only kisses they gave each other were light pecks on the cheek. Affection was shown through flowers and chocolates – nothing more. Back then, holding hands had been still new territory, and the farthest either one of them had gotten had been a small chaste kiss on the lips.

When they learned the news that Syaoron was moving back to his home, nothing really changed.

Sakura recalled how she had been disappointed, but nothing more. She recalled how she feared hurting Syaoron's feelings and how she had even made an attempt to feel upset or depressed.

Syaoron on the other hand had been devastated and had taken Sakura out to the fanciest restaurant and poured his heart out to her.

Sakura blushed at thought, recalling how passionate his words were. He had been so intense. Some of things he had said still made her turn twenty different shades of red within minutes – she couldn't dare repeat them without getting light headed.

To make matters short, he had basically said that he truly regretted leaving her at the time and how he had been looking forward to deepening their relationship once he graduated from his university. He had promised that once he returned, he would finish what he had started – referring to him and Sakura.

After which, he had hesitated before bringing her up and kissing her on the lips.

Sakura had recalled how it had been the first time she had kissed Syaoron on the lips and how sweet and warm he had been. Of course, being their first time with something so significant and special, Syaoron left it small and chaste. He left promising her much more when he returned.

And sure to his word, when he returned twelve weeks ago, their relationship picked up. The first thing he had done when she had answered the door was pounce her and angrily demand why she had only sent him a handful of letters why he had been away.

Sakura giggle when she remembered Syaoron's unique way of punishing her by threatening and then proceeding to give her the same amount of kisses to her as letters she had sent them.

She recalled herself being terrified and confused by his actions and how afterwards she had complained that there hadn't been enough kisses. Syaoron had responded with a deep laugh and saying that if she had wanted more kisses, she should have sent him more letters.

_'Things only escalated from there.' _She thought warmly, recalling how after their kisses, Syaoron had insisted on spending the night in her apartment. He had arrived back late in a snowstorm in the middle night and unannounced.

And when Sakura had given him a good scolding he had replied that he had wanted to surprise her, which then followed by another deep kiss. Much more followed that one, and after a good ten minutes Syaoron had convinced Sakura that it wasn't fair for either of them if he departed then, reasoning that she needed the company.

At the time, Sakura thought she was making a mistake in allowing him to stay, but nevertheless she complied. She was pleasantly surprised by Syaoron's actions in her apartment.

He was the perfect gentle men, never over pushing his actions and wary of upsetting her. Sakura smile, when she remembered the argument they had had over who would sleep in the bed. Sakura had insisted that after such a long journey, Syaoron should have the bed, but he had insisted back that it was her home and she should rest in the bed.

The compromise they came up with left them both snuggled on the couch for five wonderful hours before Syaoron had woken up and got the wonderful idea in his head of making her breakfast.

His wonderful attitude hadn't ended there and after breakfast he had suggested that they go skating. Sakura frowned when she remembered revealing to him that she couldn't skate and then having him laugh at her.

It had taken twenty minutes of coaxing, which included kisses before Sakura had agreed. The events that followed were anything less than normal.

Even after Syaoron had given her five repeated skating lessons, she was still less than average with her skating skills leaving her in the merciful hands of Syaoron to 'escort her' around the ring until both of them were tired.

Sakura smiled when she remembered her little accident when she had insisted that she no longer required her boyfriend's help and had tried to make it around the ring herself, resulting in her spraining her ankle.

Lucky for her, Syaoron had been there and had carried her all the way back to the apartment and stayed with her for three days straight, catering to her every whim.

On the fourth day, Sakura remembered herself trying to convince Syaoron that he didn't need to stay with her anymore and that she could take care of herself. The whole argument resulted with plenty of make up kisses and Syaoron revealing to her that he was too lazy to go back to his own apartment and that he would just have to move in with her.

With the weeks that followed, they had become even more intimate. Not to the point of love making, for Sakura knew that Syaoron was waiting for marriage before doing that – but to a point that she had never gotten with anyone else.

Sakura stared off into the night sky, lost in the past, recalling how she had broken the news to Syaoron three weeks ago about how she would have to return from her break, back to the university and the last half of year she still had left. Syaoron had been anything but pleased.

She recalled that after their small argument that they had had, the two of them sitting by the fireplace, watching the flames as she had played with his hair and whispered soothing promises that nothing would change between them.

"Don't tell me you've been staring off into space for the last two hours?" Growled a voice behind Sakura. She jumped and tried to turn around, before she felt two strong arms snake around her petite form and pull her to an unknown person behind her.

"And who is this?" Sakura asked lightly, pretending not to no the person.

"It's me." Was the deep reply, slightly muffled due to the fact that the person had his faced buried in Sakura's hair.

"You smell nice." He continued, in a small moan.

"Excuse me sir, but I don't know you." Persisted Sakura, proud of the fact that she was able to keep all humor from her voice. Weakly, she attempted to pull away from the stranger behind her, only to have him tighten his grip around you.

"It's me, Syaoron." His voice took on a hint of agitation as he pulled his face away from Sakura's hair and frown at her weak struggle.

"Your boyfriend!" He insisted, more loudly. Slightly panicked at Sakura's actions as she continued her struggle.

"Your friend, you've known me since we were ten!" He rambled on, insistingly.

"Stop it!" He was relieved when Sakura stop struggling and went slack in his arms.

"Well, aren't you being a little too friendly, Li?" Syaoron frowned.

"Since when are you calling me that he asked?" Confused and slightly disappointed by her response. Sakura fought hard to keep the grin off of her face.

"Friends from childhood, huh? I don't think friends are supposed to be this friendly." To Sakura's utter shock, Syaoron's hold on her loosened.

"You're right." Sakura would have turned around to see his voice, but at the moment she was too worried that she might have gone a little over bored with her teasing.

"Friends don't celebrate their year and three month anniversary of being together." Syaoron let go of her completely and back away slightly. Sakura turned around to stare at him wide eyed.

"Syaoron –

"Friends don't make reservations at the most expensive place in town and then wait two hours straight and not have their date show up."

"The class ran la-

"Friends don't feel the way I feel about you, Sakura." Sakura didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Right now his voice was sharp and cold, making her all the more worried.

"I was just jok –

"Friends don't propose to each other."

"Wait! I –

"Friends don't want to get married!" He insisted. Sakura paused mid thought, allowing for Syaoron to come over and scoop her into his arms, pulling her more closely to him in a tight embrace. Slowly, he shifted her around back into their earlier position of her facing away from him.

"Friends don't make me want to do the things I've wanted to do with you, for as long as I've been with you." Gently he leaned down and nibbled her ear while he whispered some suggestions that made Sakura blush a deep red.

"Did you mean it?" She asked hopefully, referring to his mentioning of marriage. Syaoron gave her a wicked smile and said,

"Of course. Our apartment's just three blocks away. Let's get started tonight." He laughed eagerly, before picking Sakura up, bridal style.

"Syaoron!" She scolded disbelievingly, as she hit him lightly on the arm.

"That's not what I meant." He laughed in response.

"I know, it's just you look so cute when your angry." Sakura rolled her eyes at him, deciding to drop the subject. To her surprise, Syaoron's cheerful demure melted away into a much more serious one, as he stared her down in the eyes.

"I meant it." He said in all honesty.

"You did?" She questioned, childishly. Nevertheless, he nodded in all serious.

"It's what I've dreamed of forever. I want to marry you." Sakura's smiled despite how serious he sounded and shifted lightly in his arms.

"Good. Because I've wanted to marry you too." And just like that, Syaoron's seriousness melted away and he gave her a dazzling smile.

"We should celebrate." She continued, looking off into the distance. Syaoron nodded, before remembering their earlier reservations and rolling his eyes.

"Sakura, you have a lot of apologizing to do!" Surprised, she looked up to him, only to smile when she saw he wasn't angry with her.

"Oh? And how should I do that, my good friend?" She asked teasingly. Merriment filled her eyes as Syaoron once again leaned down and whispered some more suggestions into her ear.

"Syaoron, I swear!" He looked up at her, in mock - fake - surprise.

"What?" It was Sakura's turned to show off a wicked smile.

"For a friend, you are a little too friendly!"


End file.
